Everlasting Arms
by MidnightWren
Summary: For a women who carefully planned almost everything in her life Kim Burgess was surprised getting pregnant was not one of them. Or how Burgess and Ruzek try to raise a child and remain Chicago's finest. Burzek!
1. Chapter 1

For a women who carefully planned almost everything in her life Kim Burgess was surprised getting pregnant was not one of them. It wasn't like she never wanted to have a baby, she'd always dreamed of it and having a child with one Adam Ruzek was a definite plus. But she didn't expect it, getting pregnant just months after being admitted into Intelligence seemed like a giant middle finger from the world.

They had been careful, up until that night when tensions over a bust had run high and they'd barely walked away from a shoot out. With adrenaline still racing all Kim could think of was how much she wanted to get him and have sex with her boyfriend. No sooner that he'd closed the door to the apartment then she threw herself into his arms, and Adam Ruzek wasn't one to decline.

Adam, after getting over the shock of being a father was the model of support. The biggest fear of she held was what to tell Voight. She didn't know what had convinced him to allow her into his select group and surely a baby would send her straight to a desk. She loved her job, it was her dream was she really ready to give it up?

Of course she was, the moment she saw that little plus on the stick she felt that draw to the little collection of cells in her. When the pair eventually told their commander about the impending child the older man sent her to the desk job without much fuss.

"Good luck, you're gonna be a great mother." He told her, Kim was struck by his kindness, surprised that this unbreakable leader could show that level of compassion.

The other members of the team greeted her with support, Olinsky's promise that Adam would be looked after, that their child would know its father. Erin being their to support her through the aches of the pregnancy. It wasn't that Adam didn't listen to her, it was just he wasn't one to hear the details of her problems. Despite being a detective he wasn't one for the details of his girlfriends biology.

He was there for her though, at every appointment with the doctor, showing literally everyone who would give him a moment the grainy sonogram pictures that barely resembled a baby, one night when she came home he had borrowed an enormous stack of pregnancy books from the library to educate himself on being the proper parent.

"So you're guess boy or girl?" He asked her, they were walking around Grant Park, the fall air crisp and the trees turning bright colors.

"I really don't know, I'm awful at guessing." She answered, glancing down to her now swollen stomach she gently laid her hand on the bulge. "It's cliche but I just want to to be healthy, now missing or with extra chromosomes, or arms or genitles…" She rambled remembering the various things that could go wrong from the books.

"Hey hey, don't worry the chances like that one in a billion, or like the Cubs winning the World Series." He joked, giving her a playful nudge. Kim clutched her chest and gasped.

"Hitting a Cubby Girl where it hurts!" She exclaimed but smiled. Adam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Two months." He told her, beaming smile that still made her heart flutter.

"Two months." She replied.

The next two months spent at their 3 flat apartment in Bucktown were a rollercoaster. Filled with appointments, buying the necessary goods for the baby, visits from family and trying to prepare the nursery. She would sit on a chair as Adam and Atwater built the crib, every once and a while she would hear them shout at each other as they proved they weren't one for tools.

"Have you thought of any names? " Kim looked up from her newspaper when Erin set a mug of tea down for her along with her coffee. Kim stared at the brew longingly, wishing that she could have her daily cups of coffee back.

"Not really, I mean we don't even know the gender." She answered, she rested her hands on the bulge and smiled.

"Have you thought about you know marriage?" Erin asked her quietly, Kim's heart dropped. They'd talked about it, maybe it was better to just sign the forms at the city hall. But Kim didn't want to be some women with a protruding belly signing forms to a dissaproving clerk.

"I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, both of you forever." He told her one night, his voice was so sincere and honest to her it was better then any proposal from a Nicholas Sparks book.

00000000000000000000000000

Karolina Ruzek was born on a blustery day in late November. She'd been on leave from early that week and was lucky that it was a thankfully slow day of crime in Chicago so Adam could be with her.

Karolina was named for her father's grandmother, Kim had never met the women but Adam would always tell her about his beloved Czech grandmother. She had a fuzz of light hair and blue eyes. Not much time had passed until her hospital room was filled with detectives, still carrying their guns and badges.

Kim nearly laughed when Voight carried in a large teddy bear, but it could've been the morphine that found it so funny. Adam was sure to make it so she wasn't over exhausted, nervous that she had been under too much strain from the delivery. Gifts were left and late that evening she lay in the hospital bed dozing when she heard a mumbling. In the dim lights of the room she saw Adam holding Karolina.

"Now I promise you no matter what happens I'm gonna be there, no gangs or drug lords can get between me and you." He whispered, with a gentle touch he stroked cheek." I know you can't understand any of this, but it's my job to keep you safe."

Kim couldn't help it, she let out a sniffle and Adam turned to her, a little embarrassed that she'd been listening in on his speech. He set the slumbering child in the crib that was brought in. Padding over to her he sank into the chair beside her bed. Taking her hand he rested his head by hers she leaned over and kissed his brow.

"I love you, no matter what, even though pretty soon I'm probably gonna yell at you." She told him sleepily.

"I know, and I probably deserved whatever causes you to yell at me."

0000000

There's bad days along with the good. When Karolina has colic and won't stop screaming, it seems that all her training on keeping a cool head in danger goes out the window and she jus want's to curl up on the floor and cry along with her daughter. There's the nights where Adam is working and she's been alone with only a six month old for company. When Adam says something careless and she blows up on him because she feels like she's the only one doing the child raising.

"Don't you think I know that? That I'm not gonna be that dad who's there for everything that I don't have a 9 to 5 job? That I could leave one day and not come…." He yelled back and stopped, his voice breaking off at the fear that had been present ever since his daughter was born. That in an instant he could leave his girlfriend without a partner and his daughter without a father.

Kim shook her head, the tears of agitation turning into ones of pain at the idea of it. She gripped the edge of the kitchen counter, her knuckles turning white. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the fear. A gently hand was laid on her shoulder, followed by arms circling around her waist and a head resting on top of hers.

A wordless apology.

The good days easily outweighed the bad afternoons spent at the beach, holding each of Karolina's hands and listening to her squeals of delight as the cold water rushed over her feet. Nights when the managed to get her to sleep and still have that brief twilight when they wasn't too exhausted and got a few hours alone together.

They would go north to the Botanical Gardens, pushing a stroller through the Rose Garden, past the reservoir, the Japanese house and sitting by the pond with the bell tower in the distance. Sitting in the grass with a slumbering baby in his lap Adam tried to pull the box out of his pocket. Deciding that it was time to really prove he wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Burgess soon to be Ruzek wasn't sure of what to do. Being a detective didn't leave much free time and spending most of your days in bulletproof vests and chasing down perps didn't leave much for girlish fantasies.

Still she couldn't wait. Neither of them were much for wedding planning, It didn't help that Adam didn't have the best track record with engagements. They decided to keep it simple, only close family and people from intelligence would come, plus Platt and Roman. The former because they would have hell to pay if she wasn't invited and the later because Kim was sentimental for her beat cop days.

When it came time to find the wedding dress Kim ran into a problem. Her sister had left the city soon after that fateful day the city blew up, saying it wasn't safe any longer in their home. She moved all the way downstate and couldn't come up to the city for a day of shopping. Now Kim who wasn't the greatest at making friends found that she had only one person to rely on.

She and Erin spent a Saturday running around the city looking for a dress.

"It seems sort of silly I mean we skipped this stage and went straight to the having kids one. " Kim commented, as she flipped through racks of cream colored dresses. Erin shrugged and scanned the gowns.

"Have some fun, it took the two of you long enough to reach this. " Erin replied with a smile, Kim grinned too as the excitement about finally marrying Adam came to her.

She filled her arms with plastic wrapped dresses and the pair went off to the dressing rooms. Erin tried to keep her boredom to a minimum, she wasn't one for girly things. But she liked Kim and was happy to be included in her life.

"So what do you think? Kim asked as she left the dressing room. Erin slowly grinned when she saw her.

"Ruzek's going to freak when he sees you." Erin laughed.

0000

Karolina's first birthday was spent at their Bucktown apartment. They had invited a few neighbors over as well as their team to enjoy the day. Well Adam seemed to think a year old was a good time to introduce his daughter to hockey. He sat on the crowded couch with Halstead and Antonio with Karolina bouncing in his lap. Everytime Chelsea Dagger played she would clap her hands together and giggle. Instead of being dressed in the dress Kim had bought she was wearing the a Jonathan Toews jersey that Halstead had gotten her.

Kim shook her head at the sight but smiled, she couldn't really expect her daughter to be raised in a normal fashion when her family consisted of cops.

"How about we open some gifts?" She nearly shouted over the game,

"There's just one quarter left, she likes the Hawks don't you?" Adam responded, adjusting Karolina in his lap. The infant just smiled and waved her arms.

"Karolina who's the best player?" Antonio asked her, leaning over to face the child. Ruzek whispered to her with a smirk.

"Kannnneee" She trilled in response and Halstead huffed on how she was ignoring the name on her jersey.

"Well as soon as that horn go's were opening presents, she needs to be down for a nap soon. Kim replied with a smile. She went back to the kitchen and made sure the cake was cool enough to ice.

"You should go out and have fun." Kim jumped and turned to see Adam standing behind her. She shrugged and took the bowl of frosting.

"You massacre cakes last time I checked." She replied with a smirk, recalling the time he baked a cake for her birthday. By the end of the icing it had been a pile of chocolate cake chunks and frosting on a plate. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him.

"Just three more weeks, you're the only one I now who wants to get married in December." Adam whispered to her. Kim smiled in response and turned to face him.

"It's not the month I care about, I just want to marry you." She replied, "The sooner the better." Ruzek leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As usually one kiss wasn't enough and Kim found herself sitting on the edge of the table with her arms around his neck.

"Hey! No hanky panky Karolina doesn't want a sibling yet!" The two broke apart and saw Erin standing by the door with Karolina on her hip. Kim blushed and went forward to greet her friend. "Let me finish the cake." Erin replied as she handed Karolina off to her father.

"I know you just want to eat the frosting." Kim replied and grabbed a pretzel from the bowl.

"Some real good detective work their Burgess." Erin quipped and Kim laughed. "So everything's set for the big day?"

"Yeah, now were just waiting it out." She answered with a smile. "Now I can stop getting disapproving looks when people find out were not married."

"I'm just happy that someone like us can have a relationship." Erin mumbled to herself.

"Maybe if you and Jay get your heads out of your ass's you could start something." The knife flung pink frosting onto the counter and Erin spun around to her.

"I'm not!" She sputtered "You're just full of it."

"Nah I'm just that awesome." Kim answered. They didn't have much more time to discuss the situation as from the living room they heard a roar and they realized the game had been won. Looking through the doorway she saw Karolina toddling between the detectives, Ruzek grabbed her hands and danced around with her as they sang Chelsea Dagger very off key.

It wasn't a normal child's party but she wouldn't exchange it for anything else.

0000

On the 10th of December Kim Burgess waited in the little room of St. Peter's church. Her mother stood beside her and fiddled with her veil. Her sister sat on the couch adjusting Zoe's sash on her dress. There was a knock on the door and Kim turned around. Erin entered the room, in her bridesmaids dress.

"Are you ready?" She asked and Kim nodded, she was ready to begin her new life.

Adam Ruzek stood by the alter, his family took up the first row his mother crying over how her son was finally getting married.

"You nervous?" Olinsky asked him, the older detective looked out of place in a suit and missing his hat.

"Nah just really excited." Adam answered.

As the music started he watched the wedding party come in, or really just their team and Kim's sister and niece walk down the aisle. Erin carried Karolina and and the little girl waved at her father upon seeing him. Then his heart shot up as he saw her, she looked beautiful and he knew that nobody else would ever be standing next to him.

They were partners before this, and now they would be partners forever.

0000

Erin swirled the contents of her drink around. She gazed out at the skyline, the Sears Tower loomed over them, light up and a beacon in the city. Back in the ballroom the party was still going.

"How are you enjoying the party?" She turned and smiled as Jay walked up to her.

"I'm good you?" She replied and leaned against the window. Halstead just gave her that look, the one shared so many times before and the one she tried every time not to fall for.

"It's great isn't it, seeing two people like us together." Jay told her, his gaze fixed intently on her.

_They could make it work, if they could why can't I?_

"Do you want another drink?" Jay asked her. Erin shook her head, she didn't want to just share drinks anymore . Sliding a card out of her purse she let it click onto the window ledge. She brushed past him, heels clicking on the marble floor. Jay looked down to the window ledge, a flat card was wrapped in a scrap of paper. Unwrapping the card he saw a number scrawled over it.

rm 2224

He glanced back to the ballroom where Adam and Kim were sitting together. Looking back in the direction Erin had left he slid the key into his suit pocket and headed

towards the elevators.

AN- Thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm happy to add some work to our little fandom. And as a girl who grew up just outside of Chicago I am in love with seeing something in my city (even with the violence). I meant to post before the episode but I was really upset about the election but we don't need to get into that. I will try to post but I am a full time college student and am often busy with classes.

Anyways than you and sound off!


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't honeymoon right away as it the days were far too busy between Intelligence and the year old girl who took up their evenings. As the days went on the prepared to celebrate the holiday's.

The winter came on Chicago full force, bringing yet another Polar Vortex to the city. Kim hadn't gone back to Intelligence yet, with their daughter just over a year old it was far easier to have her remain at home then find a daycare available

From the evening spent decorating their tree, laughing over Karolina as she gazed in amazement over the twinkling strolling through the _Jewel's _Karolina babbling in the shopping cart and Adam complaining how _Dominick's_ was gone.

As the day's turned colder and the temperature hovered around subzero temps Kim was going stir crazy. She wasn't used to being stuck inside all the time, years walking the beat and then teaming up as part of Intelligence left her needing a source of excitement. It didn't help that a job as a detective caused her husband to work all hours.

"I want to go back to Intelligence." She told him one night, the wind was blowing drifts of snow outside and the chill seemed to sneak into their home.

Adam shifted on the couch and set his drink down on the coffee table.

"I thought we said when she's older." He responded.

"She's a year old and there's a lot of daycares out their." She answered, biting her lip she tucked her legs underneath her. "I love her and I love being a mom but I need to do more than stay at home waiting until you get home, I'm not Mrs. Brady." She finished and fiddled with the blanket.

Adam thought about what she was telling him, ever since that first time they were partnered up together he knew how much she wanted to be a detective, then she got that chance and she got pregnant. It wasn't fair for him to expect her to give up the life she loved. But having two parents in the field left Karolina with a danger of losing both her parents. Yet when he looked at Kim he knew that she needed Intelligence.

"Alright, we'll talk to Voight in the new year okay?" He told her, Kim's face broke into a smile and she nodded excitedly.

0000

Kim Ruzek or simply still Burgess as she was known at the station was back on the job. Voight knew that a couple couldn't be partners and with two of his detectives married and another two definitely not so secretly dating he had to reassign partners.

That was how Kim and Erin found themselves as a female duo.

The two didn't appear very threatening right off the bat but they weren't to be trifled with. Kim had years of patrol experience to her advantage and Erin's interrogations could be as rough as an SOS pad.

"So how's Halstead?" Kim asked her one day, they were sitting in the car waiting for their suspect to make a drug deal.

"He's fine why do you ask?" Erin replied, trying not to lose her cool exterior.

"Please Lindsey everyone and their mother knows that you and Jay rendezvous. " Kim told her with a smirk. Erin sighed as she realized that it wasn't very secret anymore.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked

"Pretty much, and besides everyone knew that you two wanted to hook up way back when. "

"You think that two months is long enough to come out about it?" Erin asked, Kim gave her an encouraging nod before her eyes widened.

"Two months… did you to hook up at my wedding?" She exclaimed, as if on cue the door to the store opened and their suspect came out, another man walked up to him.

"Now!" Erin told her and grabbed her gun out of its holster. She threw the door open an aimed the weapon at the men.

"Chicago Pd!" She shouted and the men took off, dropping the baggie of pot.

"Don't think you're off the hook!" Kim shouted as they ran after them.

00000

"When was the last time you two had a date?" Erin asked Kim, the force was at Molly's for a few hours hoping to have some peace.

"How old is Karolina?" Adam remarked taking a sip of beer.

"We've been busy." Kim added, now that she was working again they didn't have much time to their selves anymore.

"I wouldn't mind watching Karolina in order to give you two some time off." Erin told them with a smile.

That was how Erin Lindsey found herself babysitter

00000

Erin sat in the glider, Kim and Adam had left not to long ago and she was trying to get Karolina to go to bed. Luckily the perpetually moving child was one to fall asleep quickly.

She closed the door and went back out to the living room wondering how she could spend the night when she heard a knock on the door. Wondering which one of their neighbors was over she opened it and was shocked to see Halstead standing in the little entrance.

"What brought you all the way out here?" She asked and leaned against the door. Halstead stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"I thought that you could use some company that wasn't a baby." He answered with a smile. Erin opened the door more and allowed him into the apartment, hoping her friends wouldn't mind him over.

"Keep it quiet I just got her to go to bed and I'm not to keen on doing it again. " Erin warned him.

"Well that ruins one of my ideas." He quipped and flashed her a wolfish grin, Erin raised an eyebrow at him before slapping his arm.

"Jay were not having sex at their house!" She exclaimed and a little too loudly as she heard noises coming from Karolina's bedroom. Sighing she left Jay and grabbed the whimpering baby.

"See Karolina it's just uncle Jay, so be mad at him and not me." She whispered trying to calm her down. Karolina however perked up at seeing her uncle.

"Let me have her." Jay told Erin and she paused her protective instincts coming over her before handing her over. Jay smiled and bounced Karolina in his arms.

"Now you're gonna fall back asleep because your auntie is tired and I want to spend special time with her."

"Jay!" Erin exclaimed,

"What its not like she can tell Ruzek." Jay offered, and Erin shook her head.

"We're not doing any type of fooling around while I'm babysitting." She replied her voice stern.

"Why not, it's like some of those fantasies…" He drawled off as Erin stared him down. "Fine fine we'll be perfectly Puritan."

00000

"Do you think we should call?" Adam asked her, they had just finished dinner and decided togo skating at .the Millenium Park ice rink. Which would most likely end in them bruised and laughing as they fell to the ice.

"She'll be asleep and Erin can take care of her." Kim replied, she felt that fear too and wanted to be home with her daughter even though she knew she needed time to herself. "But I like that you are such a protective dad." She replied and leaned her head against his shoulder. Adam grinned and squeezed her heavily gloved hand.

"Come on lets go embarrass ourselves. " He told her and they hurried down Michigan Avenue towards the crowds of people skating.

0000

"I don't know how the Hawks do it, skate and hit the puck that's just unnatural." Adam told her as they headed home. They were driving down the Kennedy and it was pretty empty for the expressway.

"Or those figure skaters? How do you spin and jump and not fall and split your head open."

"Telling you I'm pretty sure Sharp sold his soul to skate." Adam added and Kim giggled, the wine they had after skating taking effect.

"I missed this."She whispered, the nights spent together when they didn't have to think of anything but each other. Adam glanced over at her with a smile before turning his gaze to the road.

"Yeah but it's not like the past year hasn't been something." He answered, Kim smiled and placed her hand over the ring feeling the metal through the gloves.

"Something special." She mumbled and leaned her head against the window. They pulled off the expressway and towards their neighborhood.

000000

Erin Lindsey hadn't exactly kept her word on not fooling around, that being said she currently was sprawled out on the couch, liplocked with Halstead. When she heard mumbles from outside she quickly pushed her boyfriend off her and Jay landed in a heap on the floor.

"What's this now?" Erin looked up and saw Adam and KIm standing over them smirking at Jay who was untangling himself from the blanket.

"I was assisting in babysitting." Jay huffed as he tossed the throw onto the couch.

"Is that what they call it now?" Adam remarked and Kim placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Erin for tonight, and Halstead...why don't you guys head home." She told them and Erin blushed in embarrassment at her friends catching her in a compromising situation.

As the door closed and they were left in the home alone Kim quickly checked to make sure her daughter was alright after her firned was getting frisky. Thankfully the baby was still asleep and she sighed in relief.

"You know those two gave me some ideas, learning from example and what not." Adam said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kim grinned and grabbed his arm heading towards their bedroom. She barely took a few steps when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

AN- Thank you so much for everything! Sound off your love bellow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Now let me tell you something." Hank Voight told the occupant of the chair. "I bet you think you can get away with anything." He leaned over, looming over the person " And, you can." The only response he gained was a giggle which earned a smile from him.

"Are you interrogating a baby?" He turned and saw Erin entering the room. Kim and Adam had gone on their honeymoon a few days before and decided to leave their daughter with Chicago's finest. Or with a very protective Erin. The little girl would be taken to the station early in the morning and would spend the days being shuffled between rookie officers stuck on desk duty, an annoyed but secretly happy Platt and the detectives of Intelligence.

"I'm just letting her know how it works here." Voight answered and lifted Karolina off the chair. Resting her on his hip he waited for Erin to grab the girls coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she left the room. Voight watched her go, a smile growing on his stern face.

000000000

Do you think we should call her?" Kim asked, she reached for the cell phone on the table but Adam grabbed it and set it on a high shelf that Kim couldn't reach. Kim crossed her arms and gave him the "it's not fair I'm shorter look"

"It's already past her bedtime in Chicago, and you called earlier and she'd fine. " Adam chided holding her close to him. Kim tried to push her instincts away.

"It's just it's the longest time we've been away from her." She mumbled, Adam wrapped an arm around her.

"I know, I know but we have time to ourselves without a baby or criminals taking us away from each other. Surely we can think of something to do. " He whispered and gave her that grin that still melted her heart. Without a word he picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

0000

"How's babysitting going?" Did you have fun today Karolina?" Jay asked the little girl. Karolina nodded happily and grabbed her sippy cup off the table. "Is your auntie being nice?"

"She's fun." Karolina answered happily, Erin leaned over and ruffled the girls blonde hair.

Jay watched the two, something felt strangely perfect about this moment. That maybe spending a night with Erin and a child felt looked over to him and they shared a smile. Her stomach flipped in a way that made it seem like she was a teenager again.

0000

Erin woke up the next evening to whiney cries. Quickly jumping out of the bed she raced to Karolina's room where the girl was sitting in her bed in the dim glow cast by her nightlight Erin could see the shimmer of tears on her face.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie?" She asked softly as she lifted Karolina from the bed.

"I want mommy." Karolina sniffled as she buried her face into Erin's shoulder.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna be back tomorrow, and you and me and Uncle Jay are gonna meet them." Erin explained, she felt bad for the girl. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" She asked Karolina sniffed and nodded. Erin sat down in the chair and adjusted Karolina in her arms.

"Okay once upon a time…"

Erin wasn't the greatest at making up stories but a fairy tale about Princess Caroline seemed to satisfy Karolina. By the time she drawled off an ending she was asleep, her head resting on her chest and her small hand holding onto her shirt. Slowly standing up she gently placed Karolina back in her bed. Standing over the bed for a moment she felt a wave of calm come over her. She had thought that caring for Karolina would be too much to handle, that it would be stressful. But this evening, with Jay and Karolina bought her a feeling of happiness that she hadn't felt in so long.

"Is everything alright?" A voice whispered from behind her. Erin turned and nodded to Jay.

"Everything's perfect." She replied.

00000

It was a few months later when Erin finally moved in with Jay. It was a long time coming Kim had told her but Erin was happy to finally be able to move forward with her life.

"Could there be wedding bells ringing?" Kim asked as they sat in the squad car. Erin blushed and shrugged. Truth be told she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry. She loved Jay, more than anything but marriage always scared her. Maybe because it took far too long for her to see how healthy relationships worked.

"There's a chance for everything I guess, but I'm happy where we are right now. " She answered smiling.

0000

Karolina's second birthday was more typical than the first. Mostly because the Hawk's weren't playing that day. Once again the PD gathered in their little apartment, Kim stood in the doorway of the living room watching Erin and Jay play with Karolina.

"You know they seem far too natural with that." Adam remarked as he took his place next to her.

"They do, maybe soon Karolina could have some PD friends." Kim answered

"Or maybe some friends in her own house." Adam mumbled and Kim turned to face him.

"Are you saying, you want another baby?" She asked, her eyes widening. Adam shrugged,

"I mean, only if you were." He answered with a smile.

Another baby? It was always easier for the guy to say have another child, Adam would still be working while she was stuck at home. Yet at the same time she couldn't stop the ache that she had whenever she would take Karolina out and see children with siblings. They were young this was the time to make their family, was she ready?

"I'm ready if you are." Adam whispered to her, he would be supportive on everything, he had experience now and their wouldn't be the issues they had with Karolina. Like Adam messing up on diaper duty, or having trouble setting up strollers.

She was pretty sure she was ready.

AN- I'm sorry for not updating but I had finals and that episode happened and I was so nervous about it! Then I had to apply to transfer colleges and scholarships. Again I have the next few chapters mapped out and it should be updated soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"So remember how we were discussing having another baby?" Kim mumbled, Adam's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he glanced over to her. "Well that may come sooner than we expected."

"You're saying?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. Kim nodded excitedly

"I'm ready if you are." Adam replied

Kim leaned back into her seat, a smile plastered on her face.

00000

They were better at pregnancy this time around, better at the issues brought along with having a baby and they even went to those birthing classes. Adam would sit behind her awkwardly as the instructor told them what to do. Adam felt like it was useless since they already had done this before. It took a while for Karolina to understand that the space on her mother's lap was getting smaller and smaller. Kim couldn't help but be worried about her not reacting well to the attention the baby would get. She's spent two years of her life as the apple of her parents eyes. Yet in time Karolina seemed to like the idea of being a big sister. When they arrived home one night they found Karolina holding one of her baby dolls and carefully caring for it.

"Come on tell me, do you want a boy or girl?" Kim asked him one night. "Do you want a boy to do manly things with?"

"I don't know really, if we have a girl we don't need to buy all new things." Adam offered with a smile. Kim settled in against him, pulling the blanket over herself. "We could try naming the baby after your grandparents this time." He said, Kim shook her head at the thought,

"My grandpa was Ron and my grandma Marion." She reminded him

"I wouldn't mind a little Marion." He answered and put his hand over her swollen belly.

"This isn't _The Music Man_ and she's not a hockey player." She argued with a smile.

"C'mon Hoss is boss." Adam joked and Kim thumped him with her pillow.

Adam was about to shut off the light when the bedroom door creaked open. Sitting up straighter in bed he saw the small form of a girl peeking into the bedroom.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kim asked, Karolina shuffled into the bedroom holding her stuffed elephant.

"Can't sleep." She mumbled, Adam reached down and scooped her up into the bed. The young girl snuggled in between her parents. Kim wrapped her arm around her and gently stroked her blonde hair. Adam turned off the light and settled back into bed.

"Are you excited to have a sibling?" He whispered to her, he could feel her head move in a nod against him.

Kim softly began singing and Karolina burrowed herself closer to her mother.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

She stopped the song and rested her head atop Karolina's. In the dark she gazed over to Adam, they had this life.

As time passed he realized that the occupants of his bed had fallen asleep. Smiling in the darkness he closed his eyes. This was a life he never wanted to lose.

00000

She didn't expect herself to have these sort of pregnancy cravings. Karolina had left her more often nauseous then hungry but the newest Ruzek seemed to be hungry all the time. And she liked gyros. By her sixth month Kim was pretty sure she was going to be made of pita bread and lamb. She was sitting at her desk up in Intelligence when Voight came in, carrying a paper bag. She recognized that smell and her stomach began to growl.

"Ruzek told me." He told her simply as he set the bag down before her. Kim reached in and drew out paper wrapped gyros.

"Mr. Greeks? You went to Greektown for these?." She asked touched that he'd thought of it. She popped the top of of the cucumber sauce and drizzled it onto the meat.

"Best gyros in the city Burgess." He replied with a smile. "Besides Ruzek told me the last time you were there you nearly went off on someone who called it a guy-ro."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I didn't go off, I just strongly voiced my opinion that she should get some class." She explained remembering the scene in the little restaurant. With that Voight shook his head and left her.

"Maybe next time I can bring you some Portillo's cake." He called and Kim smiled.

0000

They didn't expect to have her go into labour two months early. She had been on desk duty and had gone to the bathroom when her water broke. She yelled for help and the first person to hear her was Platt. The older women knelt on the floor with her and tried to calm a frightened Kim down.

"Burgess listen to me, we're going out to the car and to the hospital and you're going to have your baby and you and Ruzek will be a sickeningly sweet family. " Platt instructed in her usual coarse way. Kim took a shaky breath. Platt helped her up and the pair made their way to her car.

"You better call Ruzek." Platt mentioned as she pulled out of the parking lot. Kim pulled out her phone and pressed his name. Unfortunately all she received was his voicemail.

"Adam, not to alarm you or anything but I'm having the baby. Platt's taking me to Chicago Med now so you know anytime." She left her message and set her phone down.

"It's too early, too early." She mumbled and bit her lip.

"Burgess I'm not having you crying so just do that breathing exercise crap." Platt quipped as she maneuvered through the streets.

0000

Adam was getting back into the car when he noticed he had a message. Going to his voicemail he listened to it.

"Al we've got to get to Chicago Med Kim's having the baby." He told his partner and the older man put the car into gear and took off.

000000

Platt parked the car and helped Kim walk into the ER. However it was a busy day and she found herself at the back of the line.

"Hey scrubs!" She shouted and Kim tried to not shrink back in embarrassment, "This women's about ready to pop out a baby!" The nurse sighed and guided Kim over to a wheelchair. "Ma'am is this your daughter?" She asked and Kim snorted.

00000

Kim was lying in bed when Adam ran into the room. From the rumpled look he had she could tell that he had barely waited for Olinsky to stop the car before getting out.

"Hey." She whispers, just then Adam noticed that Platt was sitting on a plastic chair beside her.

"Good you finally showed up Ruzek, I wasn't going to do that deep breathing crap." She quipped and left the room. Adam grabbed the chair she'd been sitting in and pulled it beside her.

"The doctor said that from what they can tell the baby is fine." Kim told him nervously. Adam reached over and took her hand.

"Everything's gonna be okay, we've got this." He told her, Kim chewed on her lip and leaned back into the bed. "I told Erin, she's gonna pick up Karolina from the sitter." He told her and she nodded.

0000

Violet Ruzek was born at just four and a half pounds. The doctor's had put her the incubator, saying that it was standard practice for premie's.

"Everything is gonna be okay, they said she's healthy and they just need to make sure. " Adam told her calmly, despite how scared he was. Kim nodded, not really sure of what to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Erin came in, Karolina pulling on her hand.

"Mommy!" She called happily and Kim felt some of the fear leave her body. Adam lifted her up onto the bed where she sat. Karolina looked around the room for the sister she'd been waiting for.

"Your baby sister has to have some extra help." Kim tried to explain, Karolina's eyebrows rose and as if she knew that her mother needed some help she wrapped her arms around her neck. Kim nuzzled her face into her daughters hair and held her close.

0000

Kim was resting when Adam took Karolina to see her Violet.

"The doctor's are making sure she's feeling good. " He told her as he lifted her to see the newborn.

"Is she sick?" The little girl asked, Adam could hear the slightest twinge of fear in her her grip on his daughter looked down at his newest child.

"Nah, she just needs a little help, you're gonna be able to see her soon, are you gonna be a good big sister?" He asked and Karolina nodded with a small smile.

"Alright lets go see uncle Al." He told her "He'll take you to the caf."

Once back at the room, which had detectives coming and going all evening Adam handed off Karolina to her god father.

"Do you want some pizza?" Olinsky asked her, Karolina nodded excitedly and grasped her godfather's hand.

Adam watched them go to the elevators before sitting down next to Kim.

"The doctor said she'll be clear to leave by tomorrow." Kim told him, Adam sighed in relief before placing his arms on her bed and resting his head in them. Kim looked over to see him grinning at her.

"We have another daughter." He whispered, Kim felt some of her worry slip away. She had him here, him and this network of adrenaline seeking friends to be their for her and her children.


End file.
